gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stanier
| front_image = VapidStanier1-GTAV.jpg | image_size = 300 | caption = The Vapid Stanier in GTA V | rear_image = | manufacturer = Vapid (HD Universe) | vehicle_type = Law enforcement car Civilian car | body_style = 4-door sedan | capacity = 4 (driver and 3 passengers) | appearances = Grand Theft Auto V }} The '''Vapid Stanier '''is a four-door mid-size executive sedan found in Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, the vehicle appears only as a Police Cruiser and Taxi. There are two different models of Stanier in the HD Universe. Overview The Stanier is based primarily on the Ford Crown Victoria. The Crown Victoria is a popular vehicle for police and taxi applications for its performance and durability due to its body-on-frame construction, rear wheel drive layout, and V8 powertrain. While GTA IV only had the 1st generation Stanier, two versions, can be seen in GTA V. 1st Generation (GTA IV) .]] Regardless of its application, the Vapid Stanier features a front pushbar, CB radio equipment, and black wheels with chrome centercaps. Law enforcement models additionally have a police computer, roof-mounted lightbars, and a spotlight mounted on the driver's side. The taxi variants have a rear pushbar, fare meter, taxi lights and markers, and a hood-mounted taxi medallion; some taxis may also have roof-mounted advertising. The taxi version of the Stanier is simply called the Taxi, while the police vehicle is called the Police Cruiser, to separate it from the Police Patrol (a modified Merit). 1st Generation (GTA V) 1st generation Stanier models from GTA IV can be seen as civilian units in GTA V. 2nd Generation (GTA V) The updated Stanier features a commercial model, which is the basis of the Police Cruiser, Taxi, Sheriff's Cruiser and Unmarked Cruiser. This variant is based on the 1998-2011 model of the Crown Victoria but the front end of the vehicle shares a resemblance of the seventh-gen Chevy Impala. Civilian versions of the newer Stanier are not in GTA V. Compared to the first generation, this unit is more square in shape then the more bulbous 1st generation Stanier. All of these models have a small "Police Cruiser" badge on the right side of the rear, below the taillight. This corresponds to Ford's real-world "Police Interceptor" package. Performance GTA IV The Stanier is powered by a 4.6L V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, and the top speed is above average and its braking and suspension are very good. It has a low rev limit, which can be felt at higher rpms. Also, the engine feels as if it runs out of steam before the transmission switches gear. It has a higher top speed than its Declasse- branded competitor (Merit). The car's weakness lies in its poor suspension, as the car experiences incredible amounts of body roll and has a tendency to oversteer off throttle. Stability is average at high speeds, but due to its very soft suspension the car does wallow and float about quite a bit. The car does appear to have some decent tires on it, however, which does help with improving the handling quality, if only just a bit. Crash deformation is also average, and the suspension does not take very long to start meandering one way or the other. The engine is not fragile, but is certainly not the toughest to destroy in the game, although it fares better than the Police Buffalo. Locations GTA IV *The civilian version can not be obtained without mods. GTA V *Spawns rarely, at the morning (between 8am and 11am), in Strawberry District. *Spawns commonly in Strawberry and Rockford Hills in GTA Online. Gallery Ajmvapidstanierpdfrontandback.jpg|LSPD Stanier, front and back. Ajmvapidcruisergtavinterior.jpg|Interior of a 2nd gen Stanier. Ajmlscountysheriffspeedtraptwo.jpg|2nd gen Stanier in Los Santos County Sheriff trim. GTAVTAXI.png|2nd generation Stanier model in taxi form. Ajmtaxigtavfront.jpg|2nd generation Stanier taxi. Taxi-GTA4-Vapid-rear.jpg|1st generation variant of the Stanier in taxi trim. LCPD POLICE.jpg|LCPD Vapid Stanier, 1st generation. LSPD Stanier 1st Gen - Front View.png|The 1st Generation LSPD stanier seen in the First Trailer LSPD Stanier 1st Gen - Side View.png|Side View of the 1st Generation LSPD Stanier as seen in the First Trailer Vapid Stanier.jpg|A Vapid Stanier in GTA V. Trivia *The vehicle comes in two versions. A model that features bumpers that are of the same color with the car`s body and a model that has black bumpers. *The Stanier is not named in GTA IV. It is simply called whatever rendition it is (Police Cruiser, Taxi, etc.). As such, the technical first appearence of the Stanier is in GTA V. *The dashboard on the Civilan version is the same as the Police version in GTA IV you can see a computer screen. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vapid